


Mine

by shujeong



Series: Habit [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, F/M, High School, Student Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Student Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujeong/pseuds/shujeong
Summary: Joshua fidgeted as he waited. How would Jeonghan react? Will he hate Joshua? What would Joshua even say? How was he supposed to start?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Habit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> part of [my au on twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonhongcheonsa/status/1244286380663963654?s=20)

Joshua fidgeted as he waited. How would Jeonghan react? Will he hate Joshua? What would Joshua even _say_? How was he supposed to start?

“I really should have thought this through first… I’m such an idiot.” Joshua looked down at his feet. He was at the playground he and Jeonghan spent a lot of time in as children. He was seated at one of the swings. Majority of the time, Jeonghan liked to stay there and Joshua liked being at Jeonghan’s side.

While having a mental breakdown, the boy he had been waiting for had already taken the swing next to him. “Joshuji?” Joshua immediately jolted at his voice, looking up at his best friend. He put a hand on his chest, “Oh my god, you scared me.” Jeonghan furrowed his brows, “I’m sorry. But baby, are you sure you’re okay?” Joshua bit his lip.

“I… I have something I need to tell you.” He mumbled. Jeonghan tilted his head, becoming even more confused and worried. “What is it, Joshuji?” After a few moments of silence, he added to encourage Joshua, “You know you can tell me anything. It’s just me.” _That’s why it’s difficult._

Joshua took a very deep breath and let a minute pass by. Finally gathering his courage, he looked Jeonghan in the eyes and confessed, “Jeonghan, I like you.” Said boy didn’t even blink. “I like you, too.” Joshua shook his head, “No, Jeonghan—”

“Joshua,” Jeonghan cut him off, standing just to go in front of Joshua and squatting down to look up at him. “I _like_ you too. I really, really like you too.” Joshua’s eyes widened, “You… you do? As in, more than… more than a friend way…?” Jeonghan nodded. “Yeah.” he raises a hand to cup Joshua’s cheek as he himself stands up again. Joshua subconsciously follows his lead, both boys now standing with their faces mere inches apart. Jeonghan glances at Joshua’s lips. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

“Please.” He leans forward, their lips barely touching but still sending little shocks and shivers down their spines. His free hand pulls Joshua closer to him by the waist, now fully capturing his lips in his own. The kiss was slow, careful, but _natural_ most of all.

“Jeonghan…” Joshua whispers as he pulls away in the slightest. “I like you so much.” He was suddenly hugged tight, Jeonghan’s face buried into his neck. “I like you so much too.” Jeonghan looked at him again and Joshua thinks he’s never seen him so serious, “Honestly… I wanted to tell you that for a while, but I didn’t know how or when I even should. I wanted perfect timing but I should have known that I didn't need it. I only needed you to _know_.” He runs his hand through his hair, “You beat me to it though, Joshuji,” he smirked, “But I don’t mind. I’ll be calling you _baby_ as always, but this time,” he kisses Joshua again, “It’s different and I’ve never been happier.”

They spent the remaining hours of the day together, kissing, laughing, feeling at home with each other. “You’re my boyfriend now, right? You’re mine, right Jeonghannie?” Joshua asked as Jeonghan hugged him from behind. “I’m your boyfriend _now_ , yes, but I was always yours, Joshuji.” Joshua turned his head slightly to kiss his lover, “And I, too, was always yours, Jeonghannie.”


End file.
